Fireworks and Kisses
by evilRevan
Summary: AU Amorra One-shot inspired by the fourth of July. Wandering the streets of Republic City, Amon and Korra try to enjoy the fireworks, among other personal endeavors.


**AN:**

Inspired by Forth of July... I decided to do a humorous loving Amorra one-shot. Hope this makes up for the lack of romance in Flaming Ruin.

Happy belated Fourth of July everyone!

* * *

In plain sight, two enemies walked side by side, their bodies navigating through the swelling crowd of Republic City's citizens.

Avatar Korra; the very symbol of benders everywhere, tightly held onto her partner's arm, bright blue eyes darting between the brightly colored children that zoomed by, sparklers waving haphazardly in the air. Korra couldn't help but smile as she could hear their mother's reprimanding them for their dangerous behavior.

"You're shaking, _Avatar."_

Korra snapped her head up; cheeks tinted a cherry red, as her bright blue lingered over her lover's masked face. A nervous little laugh gave her away immediately, causing Amon's brown eyes to gaze down at her little blue eyes.

"Oh excuse me. I'm simply worrying about the repercussions should we ever get caught." She quietly mumbled. "Walking around in plain sight isn't the smartest idea, considering our reputations." Korra added bluntly. Amon gave her another brief glance.

"It was your idea to do this."

"You brought it up."

Her partner went silent as their feet kept moving forward. Standing still would cause a scene. Following the crowd would not. Well, she tried at least to keep up with Amon. Apparently being part of the water tribe did not help her easily walk in her long powder blue dress. Even Amon, whose face was hidden behind his mask, seemed uncomfortable dressed so differently than he was used to.

After all, he had traded his attire for something more _casual_. Granted, it was strange to see him in normal looking black pants, a pair of dark brown boots, a simple short sleeved crimson shirt covered up by a long sleeved black jacket with gold trim. Yes it was strange. But at least he didn't have to _wear_ a dress.

"I wouldn't have brought it up if you were going to act like this."

Korra sent him an icy glare but did not respond. Instead her eyes lingered on his new, pitch black mask. From this angle, she could see the golden whirls light up like fire against the dark colored mask. Korra couldn't help but notice how it brought out the color of his eyes.

A cracking snap echoed behind them. From the sound of it someone had dropped had dropped a popper on the ground. It wasn't surprising with so many children running around like winged lemurs, holding all kinds of sparklers and fun little toys.

Feeling a gust of bone chilling air bombard them from behind, Korra pulled herself closer to Amon, fitting her body snuggly against his right side. Without realized it Korra felt the soft fabric of Amon's new jacket pressing against the skin of her cheek. Lingering on his shoulder for only a minute or two, Korra relaxed completely, feeling the warmth of his body emanating from beneath the durable material.

Inhaling a lungful of his scent, Korra closed her eyes; soaking up their rather intimate closeness. All around them kids screamed in joy; others in fear, friends laughed loudly together, and couples retreated to more _private_ places.

The two of them were just another couple to Republic City, happily enjoying the celebration, and fully content in each other's company. Republic City's citizens did not see the Avatar or an Equalist Leader. What they saw was just a man and a woman spending the night together under the starry night's sky.

Enjoying Amon's warmth, Korra began to nod off, her body moving thanks to the arm she had latched onto.

"Nodding off Avatar?" Amon's voice lightly teased as her mind began to fog up.

Korra released a burst of air from her nose, similar to a sky bison when angered.

"Shut up. It's your fault I didn't get any sleep last night."

Amon's laugh caused her face heat up once again.

"I do believe you were the one that started it." Korra was half tempted to punch the man in the arm for that remark. But she didn't.

"Keep walking." Korra grumbled, her eyes still glued shut.

"You do know the fireworks will be going off soon." Another crack came from behind them in the bustling crowd. "How do you plan to see them with your eyes closed shut?"

She didn't respond.

"Speechless?"

"Tired."

The sounds of children joyfully screaming died down, as did the cries of various venders selling sparklers and other festive toys. Quickly the noises became just background noise, muffled and just barely there.

Feeling the grass underfoot, Korra opened her eyes, only to see herself standing upon a deserted hill. Questioning blue eyes floated up towards her rather tall partner. Amon didn't say anything. A smirk spread across her lips. Swift like a dragon, Korra detangled herself from Amon, only to drop to the ground unceremoniously, while her ruffled blue dress pooled around her like water.

Amon stayed standing letting his brown eyes linger upon the Avatar's excited face.

"I thought you were tired." Amon mocked, trying to get a rise out of her.

She fell for it.

"I can stay awake a bit longer to see the fireworks!" She snapped, bright blue eyes glaring at his black and gold mask. Amon chuckled once again as he seated himself next to Korra.

In silence both gazed up at the night's sky, seeing nothing of interest lighting it up. There were no big bangs, no silly images, and no pretty little fireworks. It was just a plain pitch black sky. Korra sighed in disappointment.

Suddenly finding the grass much more interesting, Korra began ripping bits out nervously. Out of the corner of her eye, Korra could see Amon watching her behind that fake mask.

"Bored _Avatar_?"

Korra plucked another strand of grass from the ground. "Yes I am."

A pale hand found its way under her chin, guiding her head to the left to see Amon's mask right in front of her. Face to face, Korra could only think of the feel of his warm breath against her cold dark skin. "I have an idea that will pass the time," He said huskily as he leaned closer to her ear.

"-Provided you can stay awake long enough."

Korra, spurred on by lust, lifted her hands up behind Amon's head, dark fingers skilling probing for the straps that separated their lips from one another. With a click, the mask fell to the ground, completely forgotten.

Within seconds, hands began snaking underneath layers of restricting clothing. Drunk on lust, Korra moaned loudly as she felt Amon's scarred lips grazed over her neck, biting and kissing the sensitive skin.

Tangled together in a mass of limbs, lips, and clothing, both the Avatar and equalist leader were far too focused on their desire driven movements.

A screeching noise sliced through the air, followed by a loud earth shattering bang, and some colorful lights just before it faded back to black.

Startled by the noise, Korra broke away from their kiss, breathing hard as she tried taking another lungful of air into her body. Unmasked, Amon glanced up in the dark night sky, spying a few more fireworks shooting up into the sky. His interest quickly faded.

Amon's unmasked face snapped back towards the young woman, who had crawled into his lap, and gazed at her flushed cheeks. Chuckling he leaned closer to her, a wicked smirk decorating his face.

"At least now we don't have to be quiet, _Korra_." The Avatar mirrored his wicked smile, knowing full well what thoughts ran across his mind. "I don't personally like being undressed here, _Amon_." She sweetly purred, casually running fingertips across the front of his jacket teasingly. "But, could always find some place… more _private_ for that kind of thing. That is, unless, you want to scare some children that might come running up here."

Swiftly Amon placed his lips onto hers, temporarily silencing her before she could allow anything else pass through her lips.

Another loud boom echoed from above, setting the sky ablaze in a multitude of colors ranging from red, green, yellow, and blue. Requiring air once more the two split apart, letting their eyes linger on each other.

Once their bodies weren't heaving from the lack of air, did Amon respond to Korra's previous comments. "I'm sure I can figure something out , _later_ on." He replied just as another set of fireworks raced up towards the sky. Korra smirked back at him, quickly pressing her lips onto his just as the fireworks exploded high in the sky above them.


End file.
